


Celebrating New Year

by aielle



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aielle/pseuds/aielle
Summary: New Year celebrations in each sharehouse but from the pets' POV...
Kudos: 27





	Celebrating New Year

In a certain sharehouse in Shimokitazawa, a puppy was about to experience something new for the first time.

The pomsky named Pon-chan was vibrating with excitement. He had a lot of firsts lately, considering he'd only been alive for a few months but he was loving every minute of it.

Right now, the humans were busy walking to and from the kitchen. They seemed to be bringing stuff to the table. Pon-chan couldn't see what they were but his nose told him it was food.

Shortly, he heared a sizzling sound and the smell of grilled meat wafted through the air. It made his mouth water.

The five humans were enthusiastically chatting with each other as they ate. Pon-chan couldn't really understand the words but he could understand what they felt.

Happy.

He wagged his fluffy little tail and let out a yip. He wanted to join in on the fun too.

The humans all looked over at him. They were smiling. 

One of them, the human that found him and brought him to this wonderfully warm place, got up and took his pet dish. He put in the usual dog food but added some tiny chucks of grilled meat on top.

It was a very special meal indeed.

*****

In another sharehouse in Nishishinjuku, the white cat Nyankotarou sat regally on the kitchen counter. She was observing two of her humans as they prepared food. 

The bespectacled human called Satozuka was arranging colorful food items into five bentos for Osechi. The long-haird human called Sakaigawa was making a noodle dish, Toshikoshi Soba to be exact.

They turned to her and asked if their efforts pass her standards. Nyankotarou gave a delicate sniff then a single meow, her tail swishing with approval.

Her job done, she hopped off the counter and saunteered towards her water bowl. Finding it empty, she let out an affronted yowl. Surely she trained her humans better than this.

She yowled in complaint again and soon enough, the human called Misono hurried over with a fresh bottle of water which he poured into her bowl. He murmured an apology and patted her head. This mollified her. She graciously purred to show that she forgave him.

Her thirst quenched, Nyankotarou made her way to the telescope where the human called Akebono stood. She hoped he'd have a treat on him. Sure enough, he did have a karikari biscuit. They played for a bit until she got bored. 

She hopped onto the couch and approached her favorite. Her other humans called him Nayuta, but to Nyankotarou, he was _the human_. He was _her human_.

Nayuta was writing a new song again. She looked at him fondly. It was the first time they'd spend the New Year in this new place and the first they'll be celebrating with the others. But here he is, still scribbling away with music in his head like always. She curled up beside him, content with feeling his warmth. He gently stroked her fur. She purred in appreciation.

Yes, all is just as it should be.

*****

On the second floor of Café Champ de Fleur Ikebukuro, Johnny the hedgehog was being outfitted in evening wear.

He wasn't sure what was going on at first and he curled up into a ball out of nervousness. But eventually, he realized the humans meant him no harm. They coaxed him with fresh mealworm & apple bits.

The biggest human had sewn him a little black cape. The smallest human made him a tiny top hat. His owner carefully put these items on him. The human wearing glasses took pictures as he took tiny tentative steps in his new outfit. Johnny thought it would be uncomfortable but they weren't, much to his surprise. So he moved around with more confidence, snuffling about, making the humans exclaim with quiet joy.

The flamboyant human showered him with compliments in a language different from what the others spoke. Johnny liked the sound of the words even if he didn't know what they meant.

There seemed to be a big event happening because the dining table was full of fancy food. Various cheeses, deli meats, roast pheasant, and even foie gras was laid out. And there were several bottles of champagne being chilled in a special black box.

Johnny noted all these in passing. He focused more on the smiling humans who were taking his picture and encouraging him with yummy treats. 

Perhaps getting dressed up for one night wasn't so bad after all.

*****

Likewise, on the second floor of the Hanamura Store in Kichijouji, Rex the iguana was also getting a new outfit.

The humans switched his usual lightning patterned scarf with a red silk scarf with the word "Prosperity" embroidered on it. They also gave him a little party hat.

He perched on the shoulders of one of them, it was his favorite spot after all. He could see many things from there. And right now, what he was seeing are many flashing lights and lots of movement from a box that showed moving pictures. It also made lots of sounds. The humans called it songs. Apparently they were watching something called "Kouhaku Uta Gassen".

The energetic bunch of humans Rex lived with were all seated in front of the moving picture box. They were munching on kakuni manju as they watched, singing along to the songs they know, commenting on the performances, and bickering with each other.

Rex was fascinated. He stared in front of him, his reptilian eyes trying to follow every movement on the screen. 

He didn't pay attention to the fact that the human whose head was second choice for favorite perch had made an utterly blunt comment about something that seemed to upset the smallest human. The eldest of the bunch tried to calm them down when the boisterous one swiped someone else's manju, causing his current perch to protest. There was a bit of scuffling but Rex didn't mind. He could still see the screen anyway.

Humans were so entertaining.

*****

Meanwhile, in a penthouse somewhere in Roppongi, Paru-chan the axolotl was swimming placidly in his tank like usual.

The human who always cleaned his cage had added a few choice shrimp bits along with his usual dinner so he was in a good mood. 

He noticed that the humans were staying up later than usual. The one who brought him here kept going on and on about new year traditions to his brother, much to the other's dismay. Paru-chan did not pay much attention to them, they were always like that. But he wanted to keep observing so he swam to the other end of the tank.

From this vantage point, the two other humans were playing on their hand-held game consoles. They seemed to be playing together or playing against each other. It was rather hard to tell since one wore a blank smile and the other wore a smirk.

Nothing unusual with that either. Paru-chan perched on the fancy fake log that decorated his tank. He could see the human who feeds him setting the table with elaborate platters of sashimi and sushi. That piqued his interest. Maybe he'll be able to get more shrimp later.

But other than that, it seemed just like any other day.

**Author's Note:**

> *My first fic for 2021!
> 
> *You probably guessed it but Argonavis is having Jingisukan.
> 
> *GYROAXIA's Osechi & Toshikoshi Soba are traditionally prepared during New Year's Eve.
> 
> *Fantome Iris' elaborate food spread is patterned after how the French celebrate New Year.
> 
> *Fuurai's having their usual kakuni manju but watching NHK's "Kouhaku Uta Gessan" is also a traditional New Year's Eve activity. Kinda like a variety show/competition with a New Year countdown.
> 
> *Epsi's platters of sushi & sashimi is a more modern way of celebrating the New Year.
> 
> *Headcanon that Nyankotarou knows a lot about human stuff because she's probably been with her humans the longest out of all the pets. And she knows the band by their last names because that's what Nayuta calls them.


End file.
